Gifts
by Osa P
Summary: Duo and Quatre get their lovers gifts and vice versa. This is 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 fic with mindless humor. It's a repost too.


Author: Sari 

Archive: Source of power no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!! Rain did, but her sight went bai, bai. 

Rating: PG-13 

Category: Romance, Humor 

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5x6x13xS 

Warnings: Odd, kareoke, four-somes, and too much making out 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Dance Dance Revolution, Saks 5th Avenue(*rolls eyes*), or Ricky Martin I do however own Minnie&Authur and the announcer dude. Please don't sue me!! I'll have to pay for all this crap! 

Feedback: If I can't get money can I have feedback? Onegai. 

Gifts(or the use DDR songs fic)Chapter 1 

Duo bounced down the street singing his trade mark song Kitto OK, not really going anywhere. _'How am I supposed to know what to get Hee-chan for his birthday? He never tells me anything that he might want-hell!- he doesn't even drop hints! The only thing he ever says he wants is me, but he can have me any time. Wait! That's it! He can have me!'_

With newfound spirit Duo sprints off in the direction of the 'Walk Away' stores. This was not a time to play the walk-away game in the Saks 5th Avenue. This time an anonymous OZ soldier was going to be out of a paycheck for a while. Duo Maxwell was going to buy something 

expensive for Heero-Don't-give-me-anything-cause-I-might-have-it-with-me-when-I-self-detonate-Yuy. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Where the hell are they going?", Wufei muttered. He was staring out the window at a truck-a-sarus filled with two happy couples and enough lub-err-luggage indicating that they would be away for at least a week. Wufei shrugged, turning away from the window and closing the blinds. 

He had enough things to keep him occupied without them. Praise Nataku, practice katas, duel with Trieze, improve his cooking skills, battle with Zechs, praise Nataku, get hurt in both duels so Sally can take care of him, trim the garden, praise Nataku.... Yes his schedule was very full. 

It would have been much harder for him to complete his mission if the other pilots where staying. Besides who wants to spend time with a group of horny gay boys? (Sari: *raises hand*) 

Wufei's mission: Love! 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Down in the circular driveway the truck-a-saurus looked packed up and ready to go. Trowa was helping Quatre into his harness while Heero was preparing to throw his grappling hook. 

"Um. Explain to me again Duo why we had to get such a big....big...thing!", Quatre asked while trying to get untangled from the rope. 

"'Cause. It's impossible to get up this thing without the proper gear and it's really roomy.", Duo explained hovering a few feet off the ground. 

"But I have all tracker's and everything on all of my cars! And at least those don't involve climbing gear!" Giving up with securing Quatre properly, Trowa threw him over his shoulder and began to climb. "Tro-koi, you usually don't do this unless we're role playing." 

"Hn.", Trowa replied. 

The G-boys continued their climb with varying degrees of difficulty until they reached the doors. Duo pulled the keys out of his pocket and attempted to open the door. Frustrated at finding the wrong key, he dug furiously around in his pockets pulling out, yo-yo's, schematics, boxer shorts, and a full grown female cow. Then as if an imaginary light bulb appeared over his head and Duo picked a glittering golden key out of his braid. The clouds parted and rays of sunlight shone on the key with background singers reciting the Hallelujah Course. 

Duo opened the doors and let everyone get in. "Everyone buckle up! Don't want you flying out the window or anything. 

"Duo, one question.", Trowa said. 

"Shoot." 

"Where exactly did you get this car?" 

"Borrowed it from a friend. Real nice about it too. It's like they didn't even know." Duo grinned. 

In the distance an enraged scream echoes. Everyone turns eyes on Duo who is looking sheepish. "What?" 

They just shook their heads. Duo no longer the center of attention searched for the ignition. _'Radio...gas pedal....Alanis Morrsiet cd.....naked pictures of Heero...NAKED PICTURES OF HEERO!!!!! THE HELL!!!!'_

"Heero!" Duo was practically about to burst. 

"Nani?" _'He sounds pissed. I wonder what's the matter. Does he want me to drive? Is my hair not tousled enough?! Does he want me to be seme?!?!' _"Hn. Well?" 

Duo face burning, shoved the X-rated pictures in Heero's hands. "When the hell did you take these, and for who!" 

Heero stared at the pictures for a while still wondering how he looks. He turned the pictures around in his hands a few times, then squinted. He looked at Duo and flatly said, "These are pictures of me and you having sex." 

Duo's eyes widened. "Where?! I didn't see me anywhere." 

"That's because I'm usually uke." 

"Oh. Well then. How the hell did Dorothy get these?!?!" 

Quatre and Trowa who had been temporarily preoccupied, turned their heads at this statement. "Ah, so it was Dorothy you stole this from.", Quatre said to himself. 

Duo blushed and turned to continue his search for the ignition. Finally finding the key hole, the engine roared to life. Duo could feel the power from the mighty vehicle coursing through his body. He revved the engine a few times reviling in the feeling. _'If it isn't your car, strip the gears!'_, Duo thought gleefully. Plastering an evil grin on his face, Duo sped out of the driveway and on to the road. 

Trees, cars, street signs, and little kids with kickball's flashed pass the windows until they became unrecognizable little blurs. Quatre was clinging to Trowa for dear life, and Heero was just sitting there like everything was right in the world. 

Then, the car came to an abrupt stop, in the process flinging Quatre into front of the car and landing on the dash board. Trowa's hair was flipped up in a weird angle. The luggage, Heero, and Duo however were still in upright, secured positions. 

"I told you to put on your seat belt.", Duo explained surveying Quatre's sprawled form. "I need to take a dump. Anyone want anything while I'm gone?" 

Trowa's eyes flicked from the seat beside him to Quatre, to the seat to Quatre, and so on. "Chains." Duo nodded and set of to..err...'take a dump', as he so politely put it. Trowa set about pulling Quatre away from the window while Heero still pondered about his hair. 

A few minutes later the clunking of a grappling hook could be heard signifying Duo's return. "One gundanium chain for the guy with the huge bangs!" Duo tossed the chains at Trowa who caught them one handed. He settled an semiconscious Quatre into his chair, fastened his seat belt and chained him down to prevent any further hurling. 

But no sooner did Trowa do this, the vehicle was again speeding at lightning speed mashing them back into their seats. The trip continued on like this for the next few hours to the wonderful sandy beaches of Kansas!-err-California! 

Again Duo abruptly stopped the car/truck/prehistoric beast in front of a well-crafted hotel. Quatre, for the second time, was flattened against the dash board. A muttered 'itai' was voiced. 

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that Q." Duo looked nervously at Trowa who seemed ready to release a hail of bullets on his American ass. "You know what would be a good idea? Well I do. I'll go check us in and you can, uh, unload." Duo said all of this very quickly not allowing any time for protest. 

Trowa turned to Heero. "Maybe you should put a leash on him or something." 

"Nah, he would enjoy that a little too much." Heero grinned evilly. _'Which is why I should put him on a leash. We're on a vacation and I am damn well going to enjoy myself!'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Finally having everything settled, it was time for relaxation, and maybe the reason why there's lube mixed in with the toiletries. Well actually in Quatre and Trowa's room the ice machine was of great use. However in the room next door things weren't going so smoothly. 

"I won't go. It's another one of those gay bars, isn't it?", Heero said defiantly. 

"No it's a dance club! And we are GAY!", Duo shouted exasperatedly. 

"No." 

"Look, they have a bar, there's dancing, and a little bit of kareoke What harm is going to come from having a little fun?" 

"Lots." 

"Too bad. We're going.' 

"Iie." 

"Yes." 

"No way in hell am I going to spend even ten seconds in a place where people rub up against each other and make fools of themselves!" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Two hours later....... 

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Heero Yuy was outside a dance club dressed in flaming red leather pants that appeared to be painted on, and mostly buttoned dress shirt. Duo had insisted that he show a little skin. Quatre, who was finally coherent enough to walk around, had shred the baggy dressy clothing and instead had on hole filled faded blue jeans, a short sleeve T-shirt of the same color and a slinky black vest. Trowa looked tall and breezy wearing black hip-hugging pants and an open long-sleeve dress shirt. Duo however was missing. 

_'I did this for him and he doesn't even show up!'_

So, where was Duo? Was Heero going to kill someone? Will Quatre ever be able to stay in his seat? 

Hopefully Wufei was having a better time than the other four. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"So, why are we here again?", a female voice asked. 

"You are here so that I may choose a proper mate, and people can stop questioning my sexual preference.", Wufei explained. 

"I understand, but did you have to nearly kill yourself in two duels to do so?", a male voice asked this time. 

"Sally. Trieze. Zechs.", Wufei turned to each of them as he uttered their names, "I must find out how you feel about sharing an everlasting relationship with me." 

Sally looked incredulous. "He must have had one too many blows to the head." 

"So, who wants to ravish him first?", Zechs asked grinning like the little fox he is. 

As the trio entered the garishly colored club a new song had started up changing the tempo of the fast moving bodies on the dance floor. 

_To the music_

_Come on, get up, and dance!_

_To the music_

_Get up, get up, and dance!_

Quatre looked worriedly over at Heero. Since Duo's abrupt disappearance he had been more ornery than usual. Trowa was leading Quatre over to the dance floor and actually hoped Heero would follow. To their dismay he continued the short walk to the bar. 

_If you feel it in your bones, yeah_

_I suggest you get it on girl!_

_And you better not blow this chance, now_

_Here's the music, get up and dance yeah!_

Heero shot a glare at the bartender asking for a shot of tequila planning to reach the incoherent state that is 'drunk'. _'How could Duo have stood me up like that!? I thought he wanted to have fun with me. Maybe he just wants to enjoy himself alone. So, that's it, is it? I don't need him! If I knew he was going to dump me during a vacation I would have just walked straight to my gundam and flown away. Yeah. That's right. I don't need him.'_ Heero smirked a little at his cleverness. Then his face fell. _'Who the hell am I kidding! I can't not see him for five minutes without going crazy! I love the baka!'_

_Move, move, move to the funky beat_

_Groovin', groovin', groovin' till you're hot as heat!_

Staring longingly at the dance floor Heero thought he caught a glimpse of a rope of chestnut. 

_And we're move, _

_Move, move, move, to the funky beat_

_And we're groovin',_

_Groovin', groovin', groovin' till you're hot as heat!_

Then another flash of a slim body and that unforgettable braid. 

_To the music_

_Come on, get up, and dance_

_To the music_

_Get up, get up, and dance_

_To the music _

_Come on, get up, and dance_

_To the music_

_Get up, get up, and dance_

_To the music!_

And yet another sight of a braided boy. By now Heero thought he was either crazy, or Duo really didn't stand him up. 

When the song ended the lights brighten and a rather cheesy looking man walked up on stage. He said a few things about the history of the club and how important it was to uphold tradition. 

_'Some one's going to sing kareoke. So what.'_

"And now may I introduce Shini singing Hero by Papaya!" 

The audience clapped enthusiastically like any audience should, but Heero was attentively staring at the stage not believing his ears or eyes. 

Dressed in a rather short, painfully tight, purple and silver fuku was Duo Maxwell. Catcalls came in every direction from both male and female watchers. 

Duo's eyes scanned the crowd as if in search of something. His eyes locked with Heero's as the music started up. 

A strong tenor voice rang out singing the cutsey lyrics. 

_In the middle of the night my hero comes to rescue_

_He's so fine, I'm gonna make him mine_

Duo was strutting across the stage innocently flashing bunny underwear and batting his eyelashes. 

_He's sincere, I know his heart is beating_

_Just for me, only for me_

_But at the break of dawn, he is gone_

_The wind has carried him away_

He closed his eyes and began singing as if it had been brought up from his very soul. 

_And like a comet in the sky_

_He will return someday_

_You are my hero, I love you_

_And all I want to know is if you love me too_

_You are my hero, I like you_

_Oh, won't you take me away and make my dreams come true?_

Now he started to playfully skip across stage, conveniently showing his underwear, as he prepared for the big finale. 

_La-da-de-da-da _

_You are my hero_

_La-da-de-da-da_

_Oh~oh~oh!_

Duo casually sauntered toward the stage door no longer facing his audience. 

_La-da-de-da-da_

_You are my hero_

_La-da-de-da-da _

_Oh~oh~oh!_

As the song ended, he whipped around to blow a kiss directly at Heero. 

Loud applause boomed throughout the room, while more than a few men were having trouble walking. Their girlfriends had kicked them in the place-where-the-sun-don't-shine for lusting after a pretty boy. Heero however was awestruck. Duo didn't just not stand him up, but gave him a really good show and a promise of a very 'special' vacation. 

Just as he was imagining exactly what Duo had in store for him, Trowa appeared breaking him out of his daze. 

"Oi. Heero. Have you seen Quatre any where?", Trowa asked apparently very worried. His eyebrow had lifted a clear two centimeters of his eye. 

"Hn. I thought he was with you. Last time I looked you two were glued at the hip.", Heero said, not really caring. 

"Well, he said he needed to use the bathroom, and that was about 10 minutes ago." 

Then, for the second time that night the infamous cheesy announcer once more appeared on stage. He babbled on about stuff that, again, really didn't matter. 

"And now, singing 'Do it All Night', Quatre!", the announcer...um, announced? 

Heero snorted. "Well, I found Quatre." He actually grinned a bit at that. The title was practically oozing 'I don't care if they see us, I'm gonna jump you!'. 

Quatre, the innocent, blonde, Winner boy, walked out in black leather. Lots of black leather. Lots of ingeniously placed leather. He had a riding crop in one hand and the mike in the other. He seemed nothing like the Quatre we know. As the music started, Quatre sang out in a deep sultry voice, we never knew he had. 

_Do it all night_

_Do it with me_

_I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free_

_Baby do it tonight_

_Do it all right_

_Just take me and shake me till I burn up inside_

Quatre had his foot up on a stool revealing high heeled black boots, and a good view of his crotch. 

_You may have good sex with Sam and Fred and Fritz and Max_

_You may be the slave of Tim and Tom and Ant and Dave_

_You may do it again with Hans and Frans and check your can_

_But your gonna feel supreme when you do it with me_

As he sings Quatre saunters across the stage swatting at peoples hands, attempting to touch him, like he was some teen idol. 

_Do it all night_

_Do it with me_

_I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free_

_Baby do it tonight_

_Do it all right_

_Just take me and shake me till I burn up inside_

Quatre walks back to the center of the stage and begins to-huh? I'm supposed to keep this PG-13?! Fine by me. Begins to do X-rated things. 

_Do it all night_

_Do it with me_

_As hot as a fire and as strong as a tree_

_Do it tonight_

_Do it all right_

_You got-I knew it- you can do it tonight_

The actions continue to get more X-rated than before, as the crowd catcalls and whistles and the song finishes out. 

_As hot as a fire..._

_As strong as a tree...._

_Oh~oh~ohhhhhh_

_C'mon do it with me_

As Quatre walks off stage mops and buckets are sent out with some pissed off janitors, to clean the mess of blood and drool. 

Trowa has the 'look' on his face. You know, The 'look'. The one he had on his face while he was playing a duet with Quatre that one time. Anyways, it's that mixture of surprise, happiness, and horniness. Yep. That's the look. 

Heero stared at Trowa, and tried not to laugh. He was in neck deep now. 

"So, do you want to go round our koi's up and go back to the hotel?" 

Trowa dumbly nodded. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"I want to cook for him!" 

"No I do!" 

"Me!" 

"No, me!" 

Wufei cleared his throat. "You could always ask me." 

"That's it!" Sally and Zechs said in unison. 

"Wufei don't you want me to cook dinner for you?!", again in unison. 

Wufei thought about this for a second. _'Sally is a woman, but Zechs looks like one......When in doubt, choose both!'_ "Why don't you work together, then whatever you plan on fixing me will taste twice as good." 

They glared at each other, then wipped around and began fixing who-knows-what. 

Treize was dancing through the dining room making flower arrangements and generally sprucing up things like a happy-go-lucky housewife. 

Everything was going according to plan. You think Wufei was actually going to choose immediately? And lose the chance to be pampered? Yeah, right! 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Having left the bar Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were walking back to the hotel, talking and laughing. 

"So, Duo. Where exactly did you find that fuku?", Quatre asked. 

"Probably the same place you got all of that dominatrix gear.", Duo replied. 

"Adult Role Playing Shack.", they said in unison. 

Heero and Trowa stared at each other. That explains why they were both downtown they day before. But it still didn't explain why Duo came home later than Quatre. They both left at the same time. They should have met up, right? 

"Jeez. It's like 1 am and I'm still not tired.". Duo put his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. "Who's up for a few rounds of DDR?!" 

Trowa and Quatre glanced at each other. "Thanks for the offer Duo, but I think we'll pass." 

They entered the hotel and made the long trek up 7 floors, and then went their sperate ways. 

Heero walked in after Duo and locked the door. "Since you're not tired, what do you have in mind? Hm?" 

Duo grinned. "Well, Mr. Perfect Soldier. Let's see just how much stamina you have." 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"That's right! Beg for it!". Quatre cracked his whip at a kneeling Trowa. 

"Yes master!" 

I don't have to spell this out for you, do I? Good. Moving on. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

*Stomp,stomp, stomp! Stomp, stomp!* 

"I dare say, Minnie, what is that ghastly thumping noise?" 

"It must be those kids again, Arthur. You know how they are. Never quite about anything." 

"Quite right, quite right. Join me for tea Minnie dear?" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The two gundam pilots collapsed on the bed. 

"I guess you did have more stamina.", Duo huffed. 

"But you put up a good fight, Duo, really. That last one was really hard.", Heero said also breathing heavily. 

"Wow. You mastered Paranoia on your first shot! I don't know anyone who can do that!" 

Duo pulled himself up into a sitting position, watching the t.v. screen searching for something. Then his eyes lit upon the initials H.Y.M. 

"See Heero, you have the top score! Betcha' I can beat that!", he said slyly. 

"Not know. I'm too tired." 

Duo gasped. "Well, that's a first. Heero Yuy too tired to do something.", Duo teased. 

Heero mock glared. 

"All right, all right. I'll stop. I could use a li...tlle...sleep....", Duo said, trying to suppress a yawn. 

He gave up and fell dead asleep. Heero turned down the covers and pulled Duo with him, snuggling close. He stared adoringly down at the snoring American. 

"Baka." With this Heero settled down for a long nights rest, unknowing of the upcoming events. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wufei, Sally, Zechs, and Treize are haphazardly flung about the couch carrying on with regular sleeping habits. Sally's head is in Wufei's lap, Zechs is leaning up against Wufei, and Treize was lounging on the back of the couch. 

After a night of eating, dancing, and plenty of drinking, the quartet had all snuggled up on the couch and fell asleep. 

There's nothing like a drunken sleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Itch. More itching. Something was tickling his nose. Heero turned over futilely avoiding the disturbance. The tickling just kept on. He began to squirm like whatever was tickling his nose was the Beelzebub 

"Go way..", he groaned. The tickling got worse. 

"No!..go way...need sleepy.....", more sluggish phrases were uttered. 

Now the tickling wasn't just on his nose, but his stomach and knee. Heero was now truly writhing, trying to escape the menace. However when the tickling started for lower areas, Heero was jolted into full awareness. 

"Finally awake, sleepy baka!", Duo snickered. Heero glared, though the look didn't have the usual affect with his hair sticking out in even weirder directions than usual. Finding no flinching or cowering in fear, he grunted and slid out of bed. 

"What? No good morning kiss?", Duo asked. 

"Hn." 

Heero kissed him on the cheek, though he reverted back to grunts and one word sentences. Heero then turned walking towards the bathroom. 

"Oi, Heero. We have to hurry up, I have plans for us today.", Duo said casually. 

"Where are we going?", Heero inquired. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu." he grinned looking every bit mischievous as any magical demon, "And maybe I should take a shower with you to cut down on time." 

Heero grinned a bit in response and continued his trek to the bathroom with Duo in tow. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Remind me never, and I mean NEVER, to get sloshed like that again!", Wufei moaned. 

The other three grunted in approval. Though they had the best nights sleep they'd had in a while, there was still the major hangover. 

"Is anyone up to breakfast?", Treize proposed. 

Wufei's eyes bulged, and he bolted for the bathroom. 

"No, but as soon as Wufei's done I'd also like to use the bathroom.", Zechs said. 

"Ditto to that.", Sally said, while laying on her back with her hand covering her eyes. 

"And ice packs.", Wufei shouted from the bathroom. 

"Yeah! And ice packs!", said Zechs and Sally in unison. 

Trieze sighed and got up off the couch to prepare ice packs and whatever other incoherent moans directed at him. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Oooh. Daddy likes.", Heero whistled up appreciatively at one of the most wak roller coasters none to man. The Texas Tornado. How the Texas Tornado got to California is a mystery the fanfic writer would not like to reveal. It appeared to be a rather short roller coaster to the normal eye and not worth the wait. But those who were adrenaline craving, testosterone pumping, teenagers saw its inner madness. It was a short track of roller coaster but with every inch there was a loop. Basically it was the eternal looping roller coaster. 

Good roller coaster or not, there was still an incredibly long line. Waiting sucked. Heero had to take care of things that sucked(no pun intended ^^;). Being the patient, nice young man he was, Heero began to threaten everyone in front of him with bodily harm so he could make his way to the front of the line. He shoved a happy couple out of the front seat and placed Duo on one side and hopped in on the other. 

"Ya know, we're gonna get busted for this.", Duo said a little worried. 

"Nah. I know where all of them live.", Heero said nonchalantly. Duo sighed. Heero always thought of everything so he never had to worry about raving mad physco's finding them and trying to kill them. Yes, trying. Heero also thought of ways to keep them away. Mainly snapping their necks with his bare hand. 

"Please keep all hands, feet, and objects- Yes sir and that too- inside the ride at all times.", a nameless pimply park worker explained. "And if you decide to hurl, please hurl to the outside of the ride. I'm trying to keep this damn thing clean!" The now disgruntled park worker took the controls and started the ride at the slowest speed before increasing to get around the first loop. 

Heero was positively enjoying himself. It wasn't everyday that you could find something that could keep your adrenaline pumping without getting yourself half way killed. By the twentieth loop, however the fun was beginning to lose its affect. His body had already adjusted to being spun around continuously and he was now extremely bored. Besides, most of the people had stopped screaming to hurl _inside _the carts or pass out to escape the intensity. 

Duo, also looking bored, was dangling his cross off the side of the roller coaster and letting it hang in the air during the loops. Heero being the ever thoughtful person he was, reached over and began to make out with the braided bishounen like there was no tomorrow, which for a couple of unlucky passengers was true. 

By the time the cart had docked they were very flustered and very naked. Though no one behind them seemed to care the aforementioned park worker was more than a little pissed. But before he could take one step towards the couple paramedics rushed past him to attend to the other passengers. Or maybe it was the coroners? Either way, half the people were dead. What people do for excitement. 

The two happy bishounen quickly dressed and scampered down the exit laughing all the way. 

"Ha! How's that for a mess!", Duo said delighted. 

"I doubt he'll ever be able to get that out of the upholstery.", Heero snickered. 

They slowed to a walk as they approached a different section of the park. 

"So....wanna go make out on the carousel?" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Oh yeah? Well, have you ever done a triple axle flip with a half-twist corkscrew kick?", Trowa asked with a hint of challenge to his normally flat tone. 

"Back in my day there weren't the proper tools for things such as this.", a British man replied. 

Trowa leapt in front of the man pointing an accusing finger at him. "Ha! All my skills are natural!" Pure unadulterated triumph danced in his eyes. 

On the opposite side of the pool area, Quatre was calmly talking with a British woman. 

"Oh dear. There he goes again boasting about what was done so long ago.", she sighed. 

Quatre chuckled. "I've never known Trowa to be so open about anything." He laughed once more. The woman smiled warmly. It was so cute to see two brothers spending quality time at such an active hotel. 

"Well, that is my husband, Authur, and my name Minnie. It's very nice to meet you." 

"And the tall one over there, is Trowa. He's mine.", Quatre said as he pointed to the bickering men. 

"Your brother is a cute one! I bet all the ladies are after this one!", the woman formerly none as British lady squealed. Yes, old people can squeal too. Quatre looked a tad bit perplexed. "Um, excuse me, ma'am, but that's not my brother." 

"He's your friend then?." Quatre shook his head. 

"Your in-law?!" Once again he shook his head and said, "But his sister is my in-law." 

Minnie brightened at this. "Oh, how cute!", she gushed. "Authur! Come look at this! These boys are a couple!" Though he frantically tried to stop the lady from shouting, Quatre failed in silencing her proper British ass. 

Authur straightened as he heard his wife. "Hn. No wonder you're better than me. You're fruity aren't cha boy? A queer, eh?" Minnie ran to her husband with Quatre in tow, and beat him with her purse. 

"Now Authur. Be nice." She turned to Quatre and Trowa and pushed them closer together. "You're just young lovers who enjoy spending quality time with each other, aren't you?" 

"Well....", Quatre started but didn't continue as he saw the look in her eyes. 

"You poor dears. So in love and your families are tearing you apart. You feel as though you'll never be able to consummate your relationship! Oh Authur, this is so~oo sad!!". She began to sob outright all over her husband who had just righted himself from the earlier blow. 

"There's no need to worry ma'am. Are families aren't interfering. And well...", Quatre blushed, "...we've already done that...." 

Minnie composed herself with super speed. "How old are you? Did you use protection? Where are your parents? You're not even married! You shouldn't even now the first thing about sex!" She continued to ramble on and on as Q&T snuck away leaving behind a great deal of money. For mental help. 

"Minnie dearest, I do believe you are watching to many of these American soap operas." 

She sighed. "Yes I do believe you're right." The couple waddled off to places unknown. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Tag! You're it! Now strip!" 

"Damn." 

Wufei, Treize, Sally, and Zechs were all rather involved in a game of 'Strip Tag'. The question is why? 

"Hah! Trieze is down to his boxers! Some one tag him so he has to run around naked!", Wufei shouted from across the lawn. 

"Got ya Sally!", Zechs crowed triumphantly. 

"That's not fair.", she huffed, "I don't have on a bra under here!" 

"Deal with it babe.", Treize said smugly. 

"Wufei!", she growled, "This is all your fault!" 

The others stared at Wufei who was still mostly clothed, sans his hair band and his shoes. They glanced at each other silently forming a plan of attack. Wufei sat in his little corner looking smug as though he had already won the game. Sally, Treize, and Zechs all turned in unison towards their prey. 

"Charge!!", they yelled together running after an outnumbered Wufei. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After a more than wonderful day (filled with making out and such), Duo had decided to take them to dinner and a movie. We all can guess what happened in the movie theater, so don't ask. However, for dinner they went to this nice, dress-down Asian American restaurant. 

"So, what exactly do they serve here?", Heero asked as they stood before the eatery's doors. 

"They serve Asian food with an American twist. Very good, I heard." [1] 

"But I've seen the stuff you eat and I'm afraid to touch any of it.", Heero complained. Perfect Soldier's can complain too. 

"Just come on!", Duo said as he dragged his protesting partner through the doors. He plopped them down in a booth near the back of the restaurant, so they could-for god sake's! You know what they're gonna do! Geez! 

"This is an all you can eat restaurant, so you serve yourself whatever you desire.", the intelligent American explained. 

Heero smirked. "Hn. I desire you." Then they started making out, again (Damnit!) Until Duo's stomach interrupted. 

"Food first. You later." Heero pouted. "If I'm hungry I'll get too tired or die from food deprivation. Come on! This stuff is good!" 

The wing pilot begrudgingly followed his lover to the various food bins. There he got whatever he was familiar with, which was quite a bit of everything. Duo, however got everything he could grab including sundaes for dessert. 

As they ate-at least Heero ate; Duo stuffed his face- Shinigami silently contemplated when he was going to reveal his present. However through all the planning he had finished his whole meal and had to return to the present. He grabbed his koi and ran back to the hotel, not without leaving the cash and a healthy tip. 

Back at the hotel Duo was nervous. How could he just give his life to someone! Especially Mr. Roboto who was sitting on the edge of the bed. For all he knew Heero would self-detonate one day and Duo would die along with him! 'Wait a minute! Am I getting cold feet?! I'm friggin' Shinigami! I kill people for a living, so why the hell am I afraid of something like this?!' His resolve firmed, he reached into his drawer and searched for the one pair of underwear holding the final ties to his koi. He strode over to Heero and got down on one knee. 

"Heero Yuy...". He pulled out the box and opened it to face Heero. "...Happy birthday." 

Heero's eyes widened. They were wedding rings! Mother frickin' wedding rings! 

"Mary-mother-jesus-manazerith!..." He grumbled. "Duo...." 

"Yeah, Hee-chan?", Duo said while bringing his face ever closer to his partner's. 

"Thank you...for giving yourself to me...." He leaned in the last few inches and kissed Duo. 

We all know what happened after that. (*mumbles* over-sexed baka's...) 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

This scene was similar in Quatre and Trowa's room. An insulted Quatre had taken the consummation before marriage thing seriously and bought Trowa an engagement ring, and planned to have a huge wedding when the war ended. Quatre, the overachiever, and Trowa, the lucky bastard. 

Wufei was happily snuggled up with Sally, Treize, and Zechs in his king-sized bed finally having found true love....in numbers. 

The moral of our story: Well, there is no moral. But we do have enough time for another kareoke scene! 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lights shine down on a lone person only illuminating their outfit but leaving their face in shadow. They were wearing an electric blue, fake leather skirt and halter top, thigh-high boots, gloves and their fair share of jewelry. Another figure walked out on stage, face also shrouded in darkness. They were wearing a more tasteful outfit of leather pants and one of those Ricky Martin shirts.(Ya, know the ones with the big open neck that look real airy) 

"And now presenting Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell singing 'Boom Boom Dollar'!" 

Heero walked out of the shadows, microphone raised and began to sing in a sultry voice. 

_It's a thriller, darling_

_You're a wonderful lover, baby_

_Ay, iyaiyaiyai_

Duo then also stepped out of the shadow to sing his piece while staring Heero down. 

_July, December_

_Always deep inside of my mind_

_Tell me why Ay, iyaiyaiyai_

Duo strutted over to the dolled up Heero and slid a hand up his skirt as Heero hooked one leg around Duo's back. It was Heero's turn to sing again. 

_You keep a pocket full of green, green dollars_

_I love you, though it's the time_

Duo spun Heero and sang once more. 

_You're very hard _

_You sound like a young fella_

_Take me on the night!_

The, uh, acting out *ahem* sex.....and still singing. 

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_Shoot you like a bambar_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_At your order_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_Pushin' all the buttons_

_More Time!_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_Ay, iyaiyaiyai!_

Guess what they were doin' to the Ay iyaiyai's. 

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_Ay, iyaiyaiyai_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_Pushin' all the buttons_

_More Time!_

Don't forget to punctuate the 'Booms'! 

_Boom boom boom boom_

_B-b-b-b-boom!_

They stood up, quite sweaty from their 'act' and grinned. Then turned and walked off they stage to finish what they started. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1. This place really exist! It's called 'China Queen' and they have the most wonderful buffet or american-nized asian foods and free dessert! ^_~ 

That was fun! I might wanna do that again. 

Kiwi: I wanted more descriptions! 

Of what? 

Kiwi: Quatre! I wanted x-rated stuff! 

You're younger than I am and I'm not allowed to see that stuff, so chill. 

Azn Angel: I think there is something seriously wrong with you. 

Ya know it! 

Azn Angel: *sigh* Please review so that my onee gets her recommended amount of ego booster to day. *mumbles* then maybe she'll leave me alone.... 

*smiles sweetly* What was that? 

Azn Angel: Nothing oh great and freakish master. 


End file.
